This invention relates to a method of producing a mat consisting of filament loop aggregations, which is a coarse net-like developed resilient mat produced through a complicated entanglement of synthetic resin monofilaments. More particularly it is a method of producing a mat consisting of filament loop aggregations adopted for a porch mat of fixed dimentions or a floor mat formed and laid in a long sheet.
Instead of a conventional carpet mat or synthetic resin mat, there is recently provided a three-dimensional net-like mat consisting of synthetic resin monofilaments which dry quickly and which are water permeable. Due to characteristics such as resiliency and weather-proofness, such three-dimensional net-like mats are used in many indoor and outdoor areas, and particularly in places where water is present such as, an inlet and outlet of a bathroom or a pool side. These mats are advantageous because they are simple to wash and dry.
Also, as this kind of three-dimensional mat has an, sand and gravel from shoes etc. will drop down through the mat and will not remain on the surface thereof. As water or the like also will drop down through the mat, the mat surface can be always kept dry. It is thus convenient.
In addition, when an elastic sheet such as a synthetic resin sheet, foaming sheet or rubber sheet is pasted to the lower surface of such mat, the cushioning property of the mat will be increased, and the sand and water dropping into the mat will be received by this sheet, thereby keeping the floor thereunder clean.